


Wicked's Academy for Boys

by newtsbullet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, M/M, School, Teenagers, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Wicked - Freeform, minewt, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtsbullet/pseuds/newtsbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wicked's Academy for Boys has been Newt's home and school for ages. It's his safe place, and he's entirely comfortable there. That is, until Thomas arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New(t)

**Author's Note:**

> hey pals this is my first work on this site (i have other stuff on wattpad) and my first ever newtmas thing!! ah i really hope you like it, it's been loads of fun to write

The new boy shook as he walked down the crowded hallway, stumbling, eyes wide with fear. I couldn't blame him- a good amount of the students at Wicked's Academy for Boys understood what it felt like to arrive in this hell of a place. The boy was nothing special, and yet, I found myself unable to quit staring at him.

Suddenly, the boy lifted his eyes from the floor, looking directly at me. Oh god, he was kind of beautiful. He was no movie-star, but he was definitely a rugged, messy-haired, beauty of a boy.

Realizing that I'd been staring at him for far too long, I panicked, pulling my eyes away from those of the new kid in search of any other distraction. Thankfully, I was saved as a heavy hand fell onto my shoulder. I turned around, prepared to defend myself, only to be met with-

"Alby."

My friend smiled warmly at me before glancing over at the new boy, who had turned his eyes away from us to put his books into his locker. "Who's that, then?" Alby asked me. "Fresh meat?"

"I don't know," I responded, too quickly. "He just got here. Seems scared right out of his bloody wits."

"Let's go give him a good old welcome, then."

I panicked. I wanted nothing to do with the gorgeous boy. "I'll hang back," I told Alby, motioning to my locker. "Got some stuff to put away."

Alby shrugged back at me, already halfway to the boy.

I felt my heart race as I shoved my books into my locker. I hadn't even spoken to this guy, and he was already causing trouble for me. If he had any classes with me, my grades were as good as dead- I couldn't think straight around this kid. He would only-

"Hey, Newt! I want you to meet this guy!"

It was Alby. I stared into the darkness of my now-full locker, bracing myself, before slamming the door shut and turning around, spreading a smile across my face as I went to meet the boy.

I gave him a small, awkward wave, cringing inwardly. "I'm Newt."

He nodded, motioning towards Alby. "Yeah, I heard."

I couldn't remember the last time I'd had such an awkward conversation. I stood across from the boy, looking anywhere but into his eyes. The tension was practically digging into my shoulders, filling up the entire hallway.

Alby swooped in, sensing the discomfort. "Newt, this is Thomas. I want you to show him around today. If I counted correctly, you two have four classes together." The bell rang, and he smiled at the two of us. "See you guys at lunch, alright?"

I nodded, but Alby's back had already turned as he walked down the hall, leaving me alone with the new kid.

With a deep breath, I smiled at the kid, trying to ignore my nerves. "Alright then Tommy, you've got maths first?"

He nodded his head, still quivering slightly. I couldn't help but find it slightly adorable.

I continued to paste the smile across my face, inwardly terrified. "Brilliant. Don't be nervous, then- the teacher's a shuck idiot, but I'll help you with the lessons."

He nodded again, and we began to walk down the ever-emptying hall. We reached our classroom moments after the bell rang, and I pulled Thomas into a seat next to me at the back of the room, hoping our teacher wouldn't notice our tardiness. He didn't, and I gave Thomas a quick smile as the lesson began.

As the teacher droned on about quadratics and variables, I couldn't help but sneak a few glances at Thomas. He was taking notes as our teacher spoke, and in time, his hands stopped shaking and he settled into his chair.

By the time Thomas and I had left the classroom, he had become much more confident, and at least slightly more comfortable with me. The next two periods showed the same pattern, so by the time the lunch bell rang, Thomas was grinning, relaxed.

"This, Tommy, is the best part of the day," I told him as we faced the filling cafeteria.

"I doubt this could top my old school's lunch. Our lunch ladies were practically artists."

I laughed at this as we joined the end of the lunch line. "Your old school, eh? What was that like?"

"Different. For one, we weren't expected to live on campus."

"Please, the dorms are the best part of this shuck place!"

"Two: we didn't have made-up words like shuck or shank or whatever I've been hearing all day."

I laughed. Alby had created most of the words, and gradually, we all took to saying them. "Where's the fun in that?"

He snorted. "And three: we actually had girls."

I felt a sharp pain in my chest at this one. The lack of girls in my school wasn't exactly seen as a disadvantage to me. But of course, Thomas was straight- why wouldn't he be?

Still, I smiled. "Girls? Only regular, boring schools have girls."

He gave a short laugh. "Right."

As soon as the not-quite-artists of lunch ladies had been paid, I led Thomas to my table of friends. Minho, Chuck, and Alby were beyond happy to welcome Thomas into our group, and acceptance was shown before Thomas and I had even seated ourselves around the table.

"Newt!" Chuck called out as we approached the table. "Is this Thomas? What's he like? Where's he from?"

I gave Tommy a quick eyebrow raise as we took our seats. "That's Chuck," I told him. I began gesturing around the table. "There's Minho, and you know Alby." I turned to Chuck, who was a grade below the rest of us. "And as for _you_ , I'm sure Tommy will answer your questions as soon as he's fed himself." I smiled at the new boy. "After all, this shank's stomach has been growling for the past two classes."

Thomas, who had already started shoveling food into his mouth, seemed to turn slightly red at this, but he smiled back at me all the same.

"So Thomas," Minho said, his loud voice easily carrying across the table, "you think you're all high and mighty after transferring from that other, girl-filled school?"

Tommy, who had just shoved a massive forkload of mashed potatoes into his mouth, shook his head slowly, eyes wide.

"Cut the guy some slack, Minho," Alby warned. "You remember what it was like to be a greenie."

Minho rolled his eyes. "I'm just messin' with the shank." He turned a pair of coal-black eyes onto Thomas. "You know that, right?"

The new boy nodded, finally taking a break from his food to speak. "Is greenie another one of your made up words?"

"You can bet your ass it is," Minho said, taking a swig of water.

Obviously a bit weirded out, Thomas nodded slowly and returned to his food. The questioning of the new kid continued until the end of lunch, when it was finally time for me to part ways with Thomas.

I pulled him to the side for a moment, taking shelter from my friends as they threw away the remnants of their lunches. "Alright, Tommy, I haven't got any more classes with you until sixth, but you have fourth and fifth with Minho. I know he seems a bit intimidating, but-"

"I'm not afraid of him," Thomas interrupted.

I raised an eyebrow. "You sure? He can be one terrifying shank sometimes."

Thomas shook his head, hints of a smile playing on the edges of his all-too-pretty lips. "I think I'll live."

I gave him a quick nod and a smile, wished him luck, and said goodbye. God, saying goodbye had been difficult. I'd only just met him, and yet, I missed him for the next two hours, which seemed to drag on.

I practically raced to biology, where I met Tommy again. He had already claimed a lab station, and motioned for me to take the seat next to him. Almost too willingly, I did so.

"Hey, shank," he greeted me.

I laughed. "I leave you with Minho for two hours, and you already pick up on his vocabulary?"

Minho turned around from the lab station directly in front of us, which he was sharing with Alby. "You talkin' shit, Newt?"

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "I would never."

Minho cracked a smile and turned around as the bell rang and the lesson began.

By the end of the lesson, I had learned three things:  
1\. The mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell.  
2\. Thomas was quite possibly a total genius.  
3\. I was completely and irrevocably attracted to this new kid.

The final bell rang and Thomas and I made our way to the dorms, stopping briefly at our lockers before stepping outside to face the chilly November air.

"Right, then," I said to Thomas as we walked. "Have you moved in yet?"

He shook his head. "I dropped off my stuff this morning, and they told me they'd bring it up to my room. I haven't even seen the place yet."

"What's the dorm number?"

"14D."

My heart jumped in my chest. "Ah, brilliant, you're right next door! I could help you move in, if you like."

Thomas smiled at me, and my heart warmed. "That'd be awesome."

I spent the next two hours in this greenie's room, helping him unpack. His room was almost identical to mine, but the furniture placement had been flipped vertically, so if they're hadn't been a wall dividing our rooms, my bed would be right next to his. The room was very standard, though, and even after we'd added his oddly large collection of Avengers merchandise and posters, the plain white walls and drab closet doors were all too obvious.

Despite the grimness of the room, I smiled at Thomas, leaning against his desk. "You get used to it. This place will feel like home in no time."

He stood just a foot away from me, close enough to make my heart thump almost audibly. "It's not so bad. Cozy."

"Yeah, it's very cozy. 'Specially on a cold day like today."

The corner of his mouth rose just slightly, into the absolute most adorable half-smile I could ever hope to see. "You're right. It's freezing out here."

I realized I'd leaned in slightly, closing the gap between our faces to about eight inches. "Yeah, this month has been especially cold." Talking about the weather. Brilliant work, Newt.

He smiled. "At least it's warm in here."

He wasn't flirting, I could tell. And yet, my heart was practically beating out of my chest and my palms were beginning to sweat. I was about to mess everything up.

And so I stood up straight, stepping away from Thomas. "Right. Well, I'll be next door if you need anything, alright?"

He was completely unfazed by my sudden need to leave. "Yeah! See you later, Newt."

I gave him a closed-lip smile and opened the door, stepping outside despite my intense desire to stay. It had been just a day since I'd met the boy, and I couldn't allow myself to become attached to him so quickly. It was ridiculous. _I_ was ridiculous.

As soon as the door to my room had shut, I flopped onto my bed, pushing strands of blond hair out of my face.

What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i really loved the response chapter one got so why not IMMEDIATELY UPDATE? this one's a bit fluffier!

Almost every day of that week went similarly: spend time with Thomas in the morning, be forced to share him over lunch, miss him until biology, and then find an excuse to see him after school. I could already feel my grades slip away from me, falling like a boulder down a mountainside. But how could I be expected to focus when I lived next to a boy who looked like a bloody god?

As I thought about this, reviewing the week on Friday afternoon, there came two short, light knocks on my dorm door. "It's unlocked," I called from my sprawled position on the floor.

The door opened slowly, timidly until Thomas stood in the doorway. As soon as he saw my ridiculous position on the floor, he began to laugh.

Quickly, I rolled around, trying to sit up without making myself look even more foolish. As soon as I was seated like a regular human being, I rolled my eyes, trying to play it cool.

Thomas shut the door, still laughing a bit, and took a seat on the floor across from me. "You alright there, Newt?"

I tried to act angry, but Thomas had me laughing. "Shut up, Tommy."

"I'm sorry, Newt, I didn't realize you were part starfish."

I shook my head, rolled my eyes again. "What do you want, then?"

"Well, Mr. Starfish," he said, still smiling, "I was wondering if you would like to come see a movie with Chuck and I."

"I don't know, Tommy. I had quite a few hours of floor-sprawling planned."

He shook his head, let out a breathy laugh. "If that's the case, then you're definitely coming with us."

Thomas stood, and I followed his example. "Alright," I said, as though it was the hardest decision of my life, "I guess I could take a few hours to see a film with you two."

"Damn straight," Thomas said.

_Unlike me,_ I thought.

We met Chuck outside his room on the first floor, and as soon as he laid eyes on us, he was off: telling us about his week, about the movie we were about to see ( _The Hobbit_ ), about exactly how much he loved being at this school (he'd arrived just a month before Thomas). It was genuinely impressive how much he was able to say during the ten-minute walk into the town's movie theater.

As we purchased our tickets, Thomas leaned towards me during a lull in Chuck's near-constant chatter. "Newt," he said quietly, "you are alright, though?"

I panicked for a moment, thinking he might have caught on to my all-too-intense feelings for him. "Me? Of course I'm alright, Tommy. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

He shrugged. "Just making sure you were sprawled across your floor because it's comfortable, not because you want to like... Not because you're sad, or anything." When I took a moment to respond, he quickly continued, "Because I've had friends go through stuff and if you need anything I could-"

I smiled. "Tommy. I'm fine. Life is great at Wicked's Academy, I wouldn't have it any other way. Don't worry about me."

He smiled, reassured. "Alright, I won't."

"Good, that." I jumped ahead of him in line, and paid for both of our tickets. "Right, then, let's see this film."

The previews were already showing when we entered the theaters and took our seats: first Chuck, then Thomas, with me at the end of the line. Resting my arm on the armrest, I settled into my chair, only to have a wave of chills go down my back as Thomas placed his arm next to mine. I could tell instantly that I was shaking.

Thomas, being a genius, picked up on my shaking. He lifted my hand, running his thumb over my palm, before smiling at me. "You cold, Newt?"

His thumb was pressed into my palm, his fingers around the back of my hand. He was right, it was cold in the theater, but that didn't stop my face from burning. I hoped the dim light of the theater concealed my blushing. His touch on my skin was all too noticeable, but, God, it was incredible.

Doing my best to keep my cool, I gave him a little smile. "Yeah, suppose I am."

He gave a light laugh, and, to my dismay, let go of my hand. Still, his arm rested on the armrest between us, pressed against the bare skin of my arm. There our arms rested for the entirety of the movie, and I grew so used to the heat that radiated off of him that when the time came for us to stand and leave, it felt as though the temperature had dropped five degrees.

"So, Chuck," Tommy began as soon as we exited the theater, "what did you think of the movie?"

The words had barely left Thomas's mouth before Chuck was at it, describing every detail of the film to us as though we hadn't been there ourselves. Thomas offered me a smile, knowing exactly what kind of excitement he'd sparked within Chuck. I responded with only a grin and a shake of my head.

Chuck's somehow-lovable chatter continued all the way back to the dorms. "Newt," the young boy told me as I turned to go upstairs, "aren't you coming to dinner with us?"

"Not hungry," I lied. Truth was, I wanted to remember the feeling of Thomas's skin on mine until the memory inevitably faded.

Thankfully, Chuck and Thomas didn't question me, and I was soon lying on my floor, pillow clutched in my arms. What had the touch meant? Had it really been the worried, warm touch of a friend? Or could it have really been something more? I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hardly noticed when Thomas himself stepped into my room, holding two trays piled high with food.

I sat up, leaning against the bed. "How'd you even open the door with those things?"

He raised his eyebrows as he took a seat next to me, handing me a tray. "Never underestimate me, Newt."

"But don't tell me you paid for my food too."

"Nah. Minho knows your meal card's password by heart."

"That shank," I muttered.

We ate in silence for a moment, before I asked, "Why did you come up here, anyways?"

"Newt, you would never skip a meal. Lunch is your favorite part of the day." He shrugged. "I figured something was up, so I thought I'd come figure it out."

"Have you?"

"Not yet."

I continued eating. He was right: I would never skip a meal.

"So what _is_ your problem, shank?"

He said it casually, as though it was actually something I could tell him. So instead, I shook my head. "I don't have a problem."

"Come on, Newt."

I laughed a little through a mouthful of food. "I don't- for real!"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, but he was obviously smiling. "God, Newt."

"Trust me, Tommy! Would I lie to you?"

He faced me then, and I was surprised to find that our faces were just inches apart. For a moment, he looked serious. Feeling my heart jump, I knew the seriousness in his expression was reflected in my own. But, of course, the moment ended.

Thomas smiled. "How could I know? I've only been here a week!"

He was right, as usual. It had only been a week, and yet, I was so attached to him. I hardly knew him. And yet, I felt things for him that I hadn't felt for anyone else for many years.

"Why do you limp?"

The question caught me by surprise. "What?"

"You limp when you walk. Why?"

I turned away from him, looked back down at my food. "I've always limped."

"Come on, Newt. You can't lie about everything."

I sighed. He was correct again. "You've met Gally, right?"

"That shank in our French class? Yeah, I've met him."

"He beat me up one day two years ago. Didn't know it then, but he broke my shuck leg. Guess it just never healed right."

Thomas was shaking his head, evidently pissed. "I knew he was a dick, but I didn't realize he had it in him..."

"It's no big deal though, Tommy. The past is the past."

"No, Newt. It's a big deal. He shouldn't be able to have that sort of power over you. Not when... Not when you're _you!_ You're better than him, you know that?"

"Isn't everyone?"

He took a minute, considered it. "Well... Yeah. But especially you!"

I took a minute and a bite. "Thanks, Tommy."

"...You're welcome."

I could still hear the anger in his voice. "Tommy," I warned, "don't take it upon yourself to avenge my good posture or anything. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction he'd get from pissin' you off."

He shook his head. "Yeah, whatever." Pause. "What was he even so mad about?"

I ran my tongue over my mouth, taking a long moment. "I, uh, I liked the same... _girl_ that he did. And he kind of overreacted."

" _Kind of?_ "

I smiled, embarrassed. "Yeah, kind of."

"No kidding, Newt. No kidding."

The evening went on and on like this, endless chatter until ten, when curfew was called throughout the hall. Thomas stood just outside my door, and I stood just inside, facing him.

He smiled. "Goodnight then, Newt. We should do this again sometime."

My heart warmed, and I couldn't help but grin back at him. "Good that. Goodnight, Tommy."

He nodded and slowly turned, leaving to go to his room just next door. I shut the door and flung myself onto my bed, smiling into my pillow. A whole day with Thomas, and he only seemed more amazing. He was perfect.

\--

It was still dark when I woke to thumping from the wall next to me. This was the wall separating mine and Thomas's bed- could something be wrong? I jumped from my bed, racing through my dark room and out into the dim hall. Luckily, Tommy's door was unlocked; he was all too trusting of the boys on our floor.

He was thrashing about on his bed, tangled in his sheets. Every few moments, a hand or foot whacked the wall, creating a loud thump. At this rate, he'd have the entire floor awake within the hour.

"Tommy," I whispered, hurrying to his bedside.

He didn't respond. Somehow, I'd have to get the sheets off of him (his blankets had already been thrown onto the floor) so he wasn't trapped. I went to work, wrestling with him over the sheets until they lay in a pile next to the bed, and he lay on the bed, still tossing and turning, but not violently.

In nothing but boxers.

His perfection was ridiculous. It wasn't as though he was carved from marble- he was better than that. Human. He practically glowed in the dark room, and moonlight fell through the window and onto his skin like raindrops onto a puddle. A happy trail led down into his boxers and I pulled my eyes away, not allowing myself to stare at what would never be mine.

His lack of clothing may have surprised me, but I couldn't blame him. After all, I was the one who'd practically broken into another boy's room wearing nothing but pajama pants.

I took a shaky breath and placed a hand on Thomas's still-quivering shoulder. "Tommy," I said quietly, "you're okay. It's okay."

As he settled into a calm, nonmoving slumber, I began placing the sheets and blankets back over him. He settled in, turning onto his side, facing me as a light, comfortable moan escaped his lips.

I sat for a moment, staring at him, allowing myself to look longer than I ever could during the daytime. "Goodnight, Tommy."

His eyes opened slightly. "Newt?"

I panicked. "Sorry, you were thrashing around and I thought-" I stood up, moving for the door.

"Newt... Stay."

I turned around to face him. His mumbly voice indicated that he was definitely half-asleep, but I wasn't about to reject his proposition. I took my seat next to the bed, but he moved over, patting the empty space next to him in the small bed. I lifted myself onto the spot, pulling the blankets over myself.

The bare skin of my chest was warmed by the bare skin of his. God, he was unbelievably close. He smelled clean, like body wash and cologne. It was perfect- he was perfect.

He pulled himself against me, rooting his fingers in my hair and burying his nose into my lower neck. I gently ran a hand through his soft, dark hair before resting my arm over his side, touching his back. His legs were tangled with mine now.

"Newt," he muttered into my chest.

The word reverberated through my body, seeming to shake my sternum, my ribs. My name sounded beautiful, but only because it had run over his tongue and touched his lips. He was perfect, he was close.

His breathing slowed as he fell into a deep sleep. My face had become buried in the silky tendrils of his hair, and I breathed in steadily and deeply, inhaling his comforting scent until the strong arms of sleep pulled me into its darkness as well.


	3. Teresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! this was a fun one... thank you for the kudos and reads, i really appreciate it and i hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as i am writing it!

When I woke the next morning, Thomas was still curled against me, snoring quietly. Carefully, I unraveled his arms from the home they'd found around my waist and I slipped out of his room as quietly as possible.

I immediately sat down at the small desk in my room and placed my head on the cool wooden surface. Closing my eyes, I remembered the previous night. Thomas mumbling against my skin. Thomas clutching my hair. Thomas. ThomasThomasThomas.

My door opened quickly, and I heard it smack against the wall. From my spot in my desk chair, I groaned, unwilling to face the day or whoever had barged into my room.

"Newt, get your shuck face prettied up- we've got visitors," Minho practically barked as he rolled my desk chair away from my desk.

I sighed, stood. "Visitors? At, what, seven in the morning?"

"Damn right, at seven in the morning. Now come on, get ready and then get Thomas up- I've gotta meet Alby and get this thing rollin'." Before I could protest, he was out the door.

I pulled on a shirt and jeans before heading into Thomas's room, shoes in hand. I figured we would just get through whatever mess Minho and Alby had busied themselves with, and we could later work out what had happened the previous night.

Thomas was still buried underneath his blankets when I opened his door. As much as I wanted to wake him up kindly and gently, I decided that I needed to lay off the cuddly stuff for a while. "Tommy, you lazy shank- it's time to get going!"

He'd rolled over in bed as soon as I began shouting. "Don't you guys sleep in on Saturdays?"

"For the most part, yeah. But not today, apparently."

He groaned and lifted himself out of bed, shamelessly walking across the room in his boxers. I tried to conceal my interest, taking a seat on his desk and pretending to be absolutely engrossed by the tying of my shoelaces. By the time my shoes were on, his pants were as well, and Thomas was picking out a tee shirt.

I allowed myself a quick glance at his bare chest before he pulled his shirt over his head, further messing his already-tussled hair. "Right, then," I said, pretending that his previous lack of clothes hadn't aroused me in the slightest. "Ready to go, Tommy?"

"As ready as I'm gonna get without another two hours of sleep."

I laughed. "You're one grumpy shank. Come on, then."

Thomas followed me out of the dorms and to the auditorium. Quickly-made signs had been placed everywhere, telling students to be in the auditorium by seven. The greenie took a look at his watch. "Damn, it's 7:10."

I quickened my pace, jogging despite my limp. "Alby's gonna kill us, you know that?"

Tommy simply grimaced and matched his pace to mine.

The lights were already down, the auditorium nearly full, by the time Thomas and I arrived. We silently made our way to the very front row, which was the only row that wasn't completely full. 

The stage was just at eye level, and it was empty but for a three chairs and a podium. Lights fell onto the stage as soon as Thomas and I had taken our seats, and three people walked onstage: our headmaster, Alby, and... A girl?

She looked to be about our age, and I knew that as soon as she'd walked into the light, she'd become the apple of about half the Academy's eyes. For a girl, she was beautiful: flowy dark hair, practically glowing bright blue eyes, eyebrows so strong that any person, regardless of gender, would kill for them. She was strong, but delicate and "feminine" enough to tempt the shallow boys of the Academy. The girl was gorgeous- and, according to the sound of Thomas's sharp inhale as she appeared onstage, she was competition.

The headmaster had stepped up to the podium, leaving the girl and our principal to take the seats next to him. He tapped the microphone twice, quickly, and the sharp screech of feedback filled the auditorium briefly. The man cringed as the boys in the audience groaned.

He faced the microphone, now keeping his distance. "Good morning, students of Wicked's Academy for Boys. As you should know by now, I'm the headmaster of this school. Now, we've been considering something for quite some time now, bouncing the idea around in the staffroom, and we've now come to a decision. Before I allow Alby, your student body president, to give you the news, I want you boys to know that our decision is final. This may change the balance of our school and the way it is run, but this change will be a positive one." He breathed shakily, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince us. "Alby?"

Alby gave the headmaster a warm smile and replaced him at the podium, allowing the older man to take a seat onstage. My friend stood onstage confidently, obviously more comfortable than the headmaster had been. "Fellow students," he began, "I want you to meet Teresa." He gestured to the girl, who waved. "She's our newest student here."

Thrilled conversation suddenly burst out in the auditorium, as though Alby had just announced that each of us had won the lottery. I felt as though I was frozen to my seat. A girl? At Wicked's Academy for _Boys?_

Alby raised one hand, and the talking stopped just as suddenly as it had started. "Now, I want you all to be entirely welcoming to Teresa. She won't be living on campus, but you'll see her often enough to be friendly. I want you to respect her, I want you to be kind, and, god, I want you all to refrain from proposing to her." A bout of nervous laughter rose from the crowd. "You boys will treat Teresa as you would any other greenie." Alby smiled down at Thomas in I in our front-row seats. "Treat her like you treat Thomas."

As soon as the words had come out of Alby's mouth and Teresa had noticed Thomas in the front row, her mouth dropped. "Thomas?"

The auditorium went silent as the boys around us stared at Teresa. My eyes, on the other hand, were stuck on Thomas. He quivered a bit, looking scared out of his wits. He must have recognized Teresa- how long had he been sitting next to me in fright?

He nodded, his head moving just a centimeter or so. He offered no other response, and Alby quickly took charge again, definitely noticing the strong tension that had filled up the entire auditorium.

Alby nodded, smiling as though nothing had happened. "I think that's all that needed to be covered in this little Gathering. Thank you, and please enjoy your weekend."

He, Teresa, and the principal practically ran off the stage, Teresa shooting another look back at Thomas, who she'd obviously and inexplicably recognized. The boys of the school sat in silence for about ten seconds, thinking deeply for once in their lives, before rather suddenly erupting into loud conversations.

I placed a hand gently on Tommy's still-shaking shoulder. "Tommy? We've got to get out of here. These shanks are gonna be all over you in about five seconds."

He looked at me as though he'd just remembered that I even existed. "Yeah, you're right," he said, voice cracking a bit. He cleared his throat, regaining some of his voice's strength. "Get me out of this shuck place."

I did as I was told, practically pulling him from his chair and out the door. We were followed by the shouts of curious strangers, but Thomas and I were out the door before they could catch us. For whatever reason, I felt the need to protect him- I felt the need to keep him at least a little bit _mine._

Thomas and I jogged off of the school campus, falling into a walk almost as soon as we exited the front gate. He shot nervous glances over his shoulder every few moments, as though he believed an angry mob of teenage boys would begin to chase us, detesting him for already catching the eye of the school's only girl.

The greenie spoke only when we reached a woodsy path that led up the side of a large hill. "Newt? Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll love it, Tommy."

He laughed breathily. "That's not quite an answer to my question."

I raised an eyebrow at him, smiling. "You're not afraid of a little hike, are you?"

He rolled his eyes, but grinned all the same. "Come on, Newt. I have two classes with Minho every day- I doubt I'm capable of fear anymore."

"So much for not being afraid of him."

The banter continued for thirty blissful minutes, until we reached the grassy clearing at the top of the hill. From that spot, we could see the view that had been concealed by the trees. Before us was the entire small town: Wicked's Academy, the movie theater, the few rows of tiny shops. Just beyond the town, there were miles and miles of fields, which were followed by mountains appearing so blue that they practically blended into the winter sky. Little houses were sprinkled across the land, as rare as gold in a coal mine.

Thomas stayed rooted his spot near the trees, drinking in the view. I, however, stepped farther out into the clearing, raising my arms at my sides and looking back at the boy. "Welcome to my favorite place on the planet."

He simply shook his head, still in awe. "This is incredible."

I crossed my arms, turning to face the view proudly. "This is home."

Tommy stepped further into the clearing, taking a seat in the frozen grass. "Everything looks so... insignificant."

I sat next to him, offering a small grin. "I still haven't decided whether I'm terrified or comforted by that feeling." He was silent, and I decided I couldn't ignore the topic any longer. "So, about last night..."

He continued to face the town. "What about it?"

Did he really not remember? The closeness, the warmth trapped between our bodies, the entirely unique sense of safety that had practically filled the entire room... He'd forgotten about it? It was either that, or he was _seriously_ good at avoiding topics.

I decided to ignore it, if he was so intent on doing so. "It was just, uh... It was cool to hang out with you. Over dinner and stuff."

He was still taking in the beauty of the town I'd learned to call home. "Yeah, Newt. It was really great."

Despite the gorgeous view before us, my eyes were glued to Thomas's face. I couldn't imagine ever being bored by his face: it wasn't perfect, and yet, that was exactly what made it so _perfect._ He didn't have a jawline you could sharpen a knife on or skin clear as a mountain's night sky, but the combination of his dark eyes and soft lips still had me swooning.

"...Newt?"

My heart jumped as he turned to look at me, eyebrows raised expectantly. Had he been talking? "Sorry, what?"

He smiled. "I asked how you thought the other boys would react when I came back."

We'd only been out for forty-five minutes and he was already thinking about returning? A strange sense of sadness washed over me, as though some part of me genuinely believed that Thomas wanted to leave me out of disdain. I pushed the feeling away. I couldn't allow doubt to creep in and ruin such a good friendship.

I leaned back, lying down in the cold grass. "Don't stress, Tommy," I said, staring into the early-morning light of the sky. "We can stay out here forever."


	4. The Hill

When the sun was high in the sky, Thomas and I began the trek back down to Wicked's. It was still obvious that he wasn't too eager to return, but he'd sucked it up and argued that the sooner he faced the questions of the boys, the easier it would be to move past the giant mess.

"Alright," I began as we walked through the woods, "what's your game plan? What are you going to tell these guys?"

"The truth. Lying will only get us deeper in this klunk."

I swallowed hard, bracing for a bad reaction to my next question. "And Tommy... What _is_ the truth?"

He shrugged, took a moment, ran his tongue over his lip. "I grew up with Teresa. She was my best friend for most of my life- actually, besides Aris and Rachel, she was my _only_ friend."

"So why is she at our school now?"

Thomas sighed. "I have no idea. I was hoping we could ask Alby or, uh," he shot a nervous glance at me before returning his gaze to the ground, "her. We could ask her."

They shouldn't have, but the words hit me like a bullet to the heart. Of _course_ I'd have to share Thomas now- not that he was mine in the first place. Teresa was in his life, and she'd been in his life for what sounded like an eternity; it only made sense that Thomas would feel closer to her than to me.

Despite the heaviness in my heart, I smiled. "Brilliant," I said brightly. "I'd love to meet her."

Tommy took my fake excitement for interest in Teresa and snorted. "Right, I'll bet you would."

I rolled my eyes, the dread I was feeling limiting my need to argue. I hadn't even met the girl, and I already felt as though I'd lost Thomas to her. In fact, I _knew_ I'd lost Thomas to her.

My heart sunk as we stepped through the gates to the school, but I still put up a brave front. "You ready, Tommy?"

"Let's just get in and find Teresa. It'll be easier to explain this to the other guys if we know her side of the story as well."

However, Teresa found us before we could even begin to look for her. Almost as soon as we'd stepped on campus, she came running out of the main office, greeting Thomas with a far-too-long hug that made me feel like I was about to cry.

"Tom," she said as soon as she'd released him, "I was worried about you!"

He was smiling widely, and my heart practically shattered upon realizing his level of affection for her. "Yeah Teresa, this school is definitely horrifying."

The sarcasm in his voice was obvious, but I couldn't help being a bit hurt by his words. I'd had better experiences in this school than I could ever imagine having anywhere else- and yet, he'd dismissed the place like it was lint on his favorite sweater.

Teresa rolled her eyes, but her smile grew. "Look at you, Tom, you're a funny guy. This school has changed you."

He laughed. "Yeah, the whole week has changed the very core of my being." They shared a giggle together, and I couldn't help but feel like I was the irrelevant third wheel.

Just as I was considering slipping away so I didn't feel quite so awful, Thomas continued to speak. "Teresa, this is Newt. He's pretty much been my best friend this week."

_This week._ Here I was, more attached to him than I'd been to anyone else in months, and yet, I was only _this week_ in his eyes. Still, I continued to be the ever-smiling, happy Newt. "Nice to meet you, Teresa."

She beamed and shook my hand, but immediately turned her focus back to Tommy. "English accent? Where'd you pick this one up, Tom?"

"If anything, he's picked me up." Thomas sent a little smile in my direction as he said this, which lifted my spirits slightly.

Teresa gave me a near-warm smile. "Well, thanks for looking after him. He's a bit of a handful, I know."

The comment might have sounded directed towards me, but it was also effective in maintaining Thomas's interest. He crossed his arms, laughing. "I'm not the one who got herself thrown into a school specifically made for boys."

She let out a one-syllable laugh. "I wasn't 'thrown in here,' I was upgraded. Apparently, I'll be able to 'live up to my educational potential' here." She rolled her eyes. "According to my old headmaster, at least."

"God, I hated that shank," complained Thomas.

With every passing moment, I felt more and more irrelevant. Leaving Thomas alone with Teresa wasn't exactly on my to-do list, but nothing could be worse than standing there as they bonded over old memories.

I cleared my throat lightly. "I, uh... I'm gonna go get some lunch. See you guys later?"

Thomas didn't bat an eyelash despite my shitty excuse. "Yeah, Newt! See ya!"

Teresa offered a polite wave, and the two were back at it before I'd even turned around. Their conversation was all too audible as I hurried back to the dorms, taking the stairs two at a time until I'd reached my floor. However, when I reached my dorm, I found none other than Minho leaning against my door.

He greeted me with a lopsided grin. "Hey, shank."

I tried to get by him and enter my room, but he was unmoving. There was no hiding my bad mood. "Minho? Can you move?"

"I _could_..."

I stopped trying to reach around him and get in, deciding instead to stand back, arms crossed across my chest. "What do you want?"

His grin grew, and he knew he'd won. "Tell me everything you know about Thomas- and that girl."

I shrugged. "There's not much to say."

"Look, we both know that's a pile of klunk. If anyone here knows Thomas, it's you- and if he knows that girl, it makes you even more valuable."

"Valuable? What, are you planning to sell me?"

"You never know how desperate the guys in this school are." When I didn't laugh, he continued, arms up as though he was surrendering. "Come on, I'm just saying: people want to know what's up with this girl, Newt. Like me. You've got to admit that it's weird, right? A girl showing up halfway through the school year just a few days after the new kid who made you smile for the first time in, what, a year?"

I scoffed. "You make it sound like I'm some sulky emo kid."

"You kind of were, Newt."

I was exhausted. My heart was heavy from the Thomas incident and my feet were tired from the walk. All I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and sleep until the outside world permanently faded away. "Just let me into my room, Minho."

"Not until I know what the hell is going on at this school."

"What, and you think I know all about that? Just because I'm friends with the new kid, I know everything that happens behind closed doors in this place?"

"No, of course not!" He paused. "But you _do_ know what's up with that girl."

I groaned. "I don't!"

"How does she know Thomas?"

I flattened my hair with my hands, exhaustedly fidgeting. "They went to school together- I think. Look, I don't know- can I just go into my room?"

"Why do you want to go in your room so badly?" Minho wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe you do have ideas about that new girl after all."

It was as though he'd aimed for one target and accidentally hit the bulls-eye of another. It wasn't the new girl I liked, it was the new _boy._ Minho was on my last nerve. "Maybe you do," I began, "but, believe it or not, I don't. I'm not disgusting like that."

His eyebrows were raised, and he was obviously entertained. "Ouch, Newt, that was almost a burn!" His entertained smile turned to a friendly, warm one. "So the new girl was Thomas's buddy back at his old school, eh? That information will tide over the boys for now."

"Great. Happy to be of service." My voice was rich with sarcasm. "Can I go into my room now?"

"Oh no, Newt." His eyes flickered with glee. "We've got plans."


	5. Goodnight, Tommy

Five minutes later, Minho was practically dragging me across the campus. "This will be fun, I promise. You'll thank me when you're eighty years old and you can look back on your time at Wicked's Academy for Boys and say, 'Hey, those were the best days of my life.'"

"If these are the best days of my life, the rest of my existence must be pretty grim," I muttered.

Minho, however, was distracted. We'd reached our destination: the school kitchen. Minho snuck around to the back door, which was being held open by a rock (Frypan liked to make visits at any point in the day, and the cooks respected that). Minho easily slipped inside, letting the door fall back onto the rock, left ajar, as soon as I'd entered the kitchen after him.

"What's the point of all this, anyways?"

Minho turned around, shushing me, as soon as I'd spoken. "You'll see," he whispered. "This will be good."

He continued to tiptoe into the empty kitchen, and I watched from the door as he dug through the cabinets on the far wall. He returned to me only when he held two massive bags of flour in each hand.

I took two bags from him, offering a half-smile. "Someone's been lifting weights then, eh?"

Minho proudly lifted the bags even higher, hoisting them over his head so his muscles flexed. "Track starts in just three months- you know training season is here."

We began to walk out of the kitchen, making sure the rock was in place to keep the door open. "Wish I could do track this year," I said, grunting with the weight of the flour bags.

"What, you aren't doing it?"

"With a shuck limp like this? I'd shame the entire team, Minho."

He took a moment, brainstorming possible ways for me to be included in the sport. "What about the ball throw? You can chuck a ball across a field, right? Or does your arm limp too?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'd rather not be on the team at all than be on the team just to throw a damn ball."

"Suit yourself, shank."

It seemed we'd reached our destination: the same dorm building we'd come from. We lugged the heavy bags of flour up the stairs, stopping only when we reached my floor. As we approached Thomas's door, I groaned.

"You haven't dragged me into a prank on the greenie, have you?"

Minho beamed. "Of course I have. He's gonna be finding flour in that room for _weeks_."

"Minho, I'm not doing this."

He shook his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You were fine with filling all of Chuck's laundry with poison ivy, but you can't give this greenie just a few hours worth of cleaning?"

"This isn't Chuck. Thomas is different. Less tolerant." I could feel the panic building up inside me. "Besides, he's my friend. I'm not doing this." I dropped the bags of flour on the hallway floor and took no time in stepping into my room, locking the door behind me.

There was a thump in the hall as Minho set down a bag of flour and then three loud raps on my door. "Come on, Newt. Open up."

I gave him no response, choosing instead to lie down in my bed and pull the soft duvet over my head, enveloping myself in a warm cocoon of safety.

Minho continued to knock. "Whether you help me or not, I'm gonna do this. You know the pranks on the greenies are the best- you're about to miss out!"

I said nothing, shutting my eyes tightly and hoping that my friend would take a hint and go away.

I heard a heavy sigh from outside my dorm and a loud creak as Minho opened Thomas's door, entering the room next to mine. I knew it wasn't right for me to stand by and let it happen, and I knew that I should have gone to find Thomas, but even the mere thought of seeing him with Teresa for even a second longer broke my heart.

I'd meant to simply wait out Minho and then proceed with my day, but the warmth of the duvet combined with the relative quiet of the near-empty dorm building lulled me to sleep, allowing me to slip away from my conflicting emotions and dream.

 

_"Newt."_

_Thomas is nestled against me, his nose against my neck. He plants a gentle kiss on my collarbone before shifting and planting another on my sternum. I run a hand through his hair before letting my fingers trail down his back._

_We're in his room, tangled in a mess of darkness and blankets. Individual rays of moonlight hit his skin and he practically sparkles, almost serving as a source of light in the darkness of the room. He's pressed against me and his legs are tangled in mine._

_He lifts his hand from its place on my waist and traces my jaw with his forefinger. His touch is soft, gentle. Thomas's fingers reach my lips and he touches them softly, first with his fingertips and then with his lips._

_"Newt," he whispers, and I can feel his breath hot against my chin, tickling my neck._

_"Tommy," I mutter, and my hand finds a spot on his bare chest. His heartbeat shudders through my fingers._

_His mouth is moving down my neck now, quickly reaching my torso. As he slips his head under the covers his face is hidden, but his mouth still makes itself known to me, tracing a line of kisses down my body and to my waist, further, further..._

_"Newt. Newt. Newt..."_

 

"Newt!"

I woke fully clothed, still under the blanket. Someone (Thomas, by the sound of the voice) was pounding on my door. Shoving the blanket off of me, I stood, adjusting my jeans so the bulge in my pants was almost unnoticeable.

When I opened the door, Thomas met me with a glare. "What the hell happened to my room?"

I was still rubbing sleep from my eyes, groaning. "Minho happened."

"You knew about this?"

"He made me carry two bloody sacks of flour up the stairs. I quit as soon as he told me they were for you!"

"What, so pulling this prank would be fine to do on anyone but _me?_ "

I ran my hand over my face. "Pretty much, yeah."

He still looked pissed, but something in his eyes softened. "I just-" He pursed his lips. "I just can't believe you didn't try to stop him or anything."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I should have, I'm sorry. Need help cleaning it up?"

"Actually, that'd be great."

I followed him to his room. The door was wide open, and even before stepping in, you could tell that it was going to be a pain to clean up. An inch of flour covered every possible surface, and it looked like a blizzard had hit in just Tommy's room. He'd be finding flour in his sheets for weeks.

And standing in the center of it all, looking around the room with a slightly-amused smirk? Teresa.

She turned around to face us when we entered. "Hey, Newt."

I tried to be polite, but my closed-lip smile felt plastered and stretched over my face as I gave her a nod of greeting, turning my attention back towards Thomas as soon as possible. "He's really outdone himself this time."

"So," Teresa said, "what is this? An initiation prank?"

I sighed. "Along those lines, yeah. Everyone gets 'em. Frypan spent two hours stuck on the roof. My room stank of sardines for ages. And Gally- well, he's still bitter about what they did to him."

Thomas offered me a half smile. "So what you're saying is... Minho went easy on me here?"

Even that small movement in his lips seemed to light up his entire face, and my heart skipped a beat. "Tommy, this is a brand new level of kindness for that shank."

He laughed, causing me to smile. His face changed when he laughed. It was even more beautiful: his eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened with joy, he leaned forward, and his mouth practically dropped open in a massive smile. Thomas’s laugh was low and smooth, like the bass lines of a musical composition.

“Anyways,” Teresa said, immediately drawing Tommy’s eyes away from me, “how are we gonna clean this place up?”

Thomas produced washcloths and cleaning solution from seemingly nowhere, and we began the tedious task of clearing every inch of flour out of the room.

It was nearly midnight by the time we were done. Teresa had left at ten, thanks to the new rules dividing our genders. When the last inches of white dust had been swept out of the carpet, Thomas stood back, admiring our work.

I yawned. “You alright, then?”

He nodded once, then shook his head as though he’d suddenly remembered something. “My bed might be a bit…”

At first, I was flustered; what was he implying? Could it be that Thomas actually remembered the night we spent curled up together? And, more importantly, did he want to do it… Again?

Sadly, Tommy realized the vagueness of his statement, and recovered with a blush creeping up his neck. “Like, uh, can I borrow some not-flour-filled blankets?”

I nodded, trying to keep from looking disappointed. “Yeah… Yeah, I’ve a stack of them in my room.”

We took a moment, awkward silence filling the small room. I was overrun by tension as each of us waited for the other to speak.

When it became unbearable, I nodded once more. “Alright, then, I’ll go and-”

“Yes. Yeah, of course.”

Within five minutes, Thomas was settled in his room with most of my blankets. I stood in the doorway as he spread them across the floor, lingering although I knew it was my time to leave. Still, I waited until the boy had crafted an impressive spread of blankets over the little space in the room.

“Good that,” I said, slowly turning towards the hall and hoping he’d stop me.

Thankfully, he did, and my heart skipped a beat. “Newt?” I stopped turning, locking my eyes on his as he continued, “Uh… Goodnight.”

I smiled at him, slightly disappointed by the normalcy of his statement. “Goodnight, Tommy.”


	6. Gally

Monday came with chaos as the new girl spent her first day with the regular classes. She had literally every class with Thomas, which set me on edge. It was as though even the school system was doing its best to use her as a tool to tear Tommy away from me.

The lunchtime situation was grim. Due to her closeness with Thomas, it was only natural that Teresa sat at our table. Of course, the rest of the boys welcomed her with open arms, and I was forced to act completely normal as she took her seat in between Tommy and I.

Halfway through a lunch period filled with Thomas and Teresa reminiscing and the rest of the boys expressing their excitement over the new arrival of a girl, I’d had enough. I quickly slid my chair back, trying to remain as calm as possible.

Teresa furrowed her (perfectly shaped) brows in concern. “Where are you going, Newt?”

I stretched my lips across my face in what I could only hope was a casual smile. “Just remembered some homework I’ve got to do before sixth. Catch up with you guys later?”

Thomas practically waved me away. “See ya, Newt.” His eyes were glued to Teresa.

Rather than responding to him, I turned and walked away, leaving them with a quick smile. I’d hardly made it out of the cafeteria before Alby was standing next to me, his hand on my chest, stopping me in the middle of the hall.

“Hey,” he said, voice deep, rough, “what’s going on with you?”

“What? Nothing. I’m fine.”

I tried to continue walking, but his firm hand held me in my place. “Newt, I know you. I know what ‘fine’ is when it comes to you. And by the standards of everyone else on the planet, your ‘fine’ is anything but.”

"Alright, if that’s the case, then I’m _great.”_

“I’m being serious.” His warm eyes were trained on my face, drenching me in concern. “What’s up?”

I sighed, bit my lip, stared at the ground for a moment. When I met his eyes, they were even more full with worry. “The ceiling,” I said quietly.

An angry spark of fire seemed to bite in his eyes, as though he wanted to fight, push further, but Alby took a deep breath, finally removing his strong hand from its place on my chest. "You know what? Fine. Just, uh..." He looked around for a moment, awkwardly, as though he didn't know how to phrase his next words. "Take care of yourself, Newt."

The carefully said words seemed to pierce straight through my heart, to a soft spot I'd ignored for ages. I nodded slowly, lips pursed. "Thanks, Alby."

He began his walk back towards the cafeteria, only to turn around after a few steps with a smile on his face. "And Newt?" My raised eyebrows urged him to continue, "We don't have any homework in sixth period."

The boy said nothing more, choosing instead to send me an all-knowing smile before leaving me standing alone outside the cafeteria. I stared after him for a few moments, watching him disappear into the masses of students within the cafeteria through its glass doors. Alby knew me almost too well for my own good, but, nonetheless, I couldn't help but appreciate him.

By the time the final bell rung and we were dismissed from school, my mood had increased significantly. Thomas, although joined by Teresa, had been by my side for the entirety of sixth period. Despite his all-too-obvious and incredibly annoying feelings towards Teresa, Tommy's presence made me happy.

However, this happiness subsided abruptly almost as soon as we'd stepped out of the building. Thomas had pulled me aside, leaving Teresa speaking nearby to Chuck.

His firm on my arm was strong, and he felt tense. "Alright, Newt," he said to me, "I'm gonna let you in on something. I uh... I like Teresa. Like, a lot."

The words sent a sinking feeling through my body even though his little crush had been obvious since we'd first seen the girl. Still, I put on a brave face, smiling despite the anger and loneliness bubbling within me. "No shit, Tommy. You've been staring at her with little hearts in your eyes since she first got here."

Thomas smiled, a slight blush creeping up his neck as he did so. "Is it that obvious?"

The smile plastered across my face felt like it was ripping my cheeks apart. "You've got no idea."

"Oh... Well, I was thinking that I could, uh, show her around the place. Help her settle in. Maybe..."

My heart sank. "...Put the moves on her?"

He shrugged. "I... I like her, Newt. I've known her for ages. I wouldn't be 'putting the moves on her,' I'd be finally stepping up my game, evolving our friendship into, well, _not_ a friendship."

I nodded, trying to ignore the fact that it felt like any chances with the boy I cared so much for had just been washed down the drain. "Good luck, Tommy."

He smiled at me, a real, genuine smile. A shy one, but a thankful, true one. "Thanks, Newt. I'll need it."

His back was already turned to me as he left to rejoin Teresa, leaving me standing alone. Still, knowing he wouldn't hear it, I said, "No you won't."

I turned the other way, knowing I wouldn't be able to bear seeing Thomas and Teresa pal around much more. I'd just have to walk the long way back to my dorm. I quickened my pace for fear of somehow meeting up with the soon-to-be-couple as I walked around the back of the school.

The school's back end didn't quite match the picture-perfect boarding school ideal that the rest of the campus had going for it. My footsteps echoed off the building's concrete walls, reminding me that I was sadly alone. I walked by dumpster after dumpster (Exactly how much trash did teenage boys produce?), the place seemingly dim despite it only having been the afternoon.

Suddenly, I was being pushed against the wall, held there by a pair of strong, rough hands. They gripped the collar of my shirt, quivering, as they held me captive against the back of the school. They thrust me further against the brick wall, causing my head to crash into it, sending a spark of pain down my spine.

"Gally... Please," I whispered, voice shaky and hoarse.

The boy dropped me only after he'd given me a good shove against the wall, for good measure. He looked terrible; anyone who didn't know that he was actually a student could easily mistake him for a bum living behind the school. His hair was thick with sweat and dirt. He looked like he'd bathed in mud: it practically coated his arms, tracing around his collarbones and up his neck, smearing across his near-shredded tee shirt.

Gally smirked. "What are you doing back here, Newt? Haven't you got lives to ruin?"

His words stung. "I didn't- Gally, that was years ago. Can't you accept my apology? I could-" I gave him another once-over before continuing, "I could help you."

He laughed outright at this, leaning his head back and revealing a crooked set of teeth that had been neglected for far too long. "You? What, has the guilt finally hit you, Newt? You put me back here. You did this to me. You ripped me away out of the highest tiers of Heaven and threw me all those miles down to Hell. This is your fault." His face was close to mine again now, forcing me to stare into the near-black eyes practically overflowing with pain. "This is _your fault!_ "

I stepped back from him, only to find myself trapped once more against cool brick. "I didn't mean you any harm."

"Really? Because causing someone to end up here takes a whole lot of skill. A whole lot of intention, and bitterness, and jealousy and _hate._ You're practically a monster, Newt."

"I'm not a-"

" _And_ a liar!"

I exhaled, feeling the breath roll, quivering, over my chapped lips. "If I'm such a monster..."

"There's no 'if' here."

I swallowed my frustration. "Right. But _because_ I'm such a monster... Maybe..."

"Yeah, Newt? Believe it or not, I do things besides wait around for an opportunity to beat your ass. So if you could hurry this up, maybe we can get along to that."

The anger suddenly bit at the back of my throat, nipping its way about my mouth until it escaped through my lips. "You aren't the only one whose life is imperfect!"

His eyes widened, not in anger or surprise, but in entertainment. "Really? You want to tell me about your oh-so-hard life? Look around you, Newt! This is what I've become! This is what I get for wanting what was best for all of us!"

"Look," I said sternly, surprising myself with the strength of my own voice, "I'm not going to sit here and let you make fun of me as I cry my way through some shuck sob story. I'm just- We could help each other, Gally. We could... We could get better."

Something new registered on his face, something I couldn't place. He stepped away from me, paced for a moment or two, before turning around and facing me. "Not a bad idea, shank."

"It's uh... It's a good one. That's kinda why I said it."

"So what could you do to help me?"

"I could... Alby's my best friend. I could help you-"

"We're not going to talk about Alby."

I nodded. "...Right." Out of ideas, I crossed my arms, doing my best to look tough. "Well, what could you do to help me?"

"I can get rid of Teresa."

I felt my tough-boy facade drop instantly. "Wh- what? How?"

Gally must have noticed the look of terror on my face, because he let out a short, sharp laugh. "God, Newt, I'm not going to kill her. I'm going to increase your chances with getting with Thomas. Won't be easy, considering the fact that you're probably the last person on the planet who deserves to live, but..." He shrugged. "I can make it happen."

My face instantly turned red. "Who says I want to be with Thomas?"

"Anyone with eyes." He turned around, turning to exit the alley. "Meet me here tomorrow after classes. We've got a lot of work to do, shank."

I exhaled heavily, as though I hadn't taken a breath throughout the entire encounter. Gally may have been working towards forgiveness, but that didn't make him any less terrifying. If anything had to be worked on, it was his personal hygiene.

Almost as soon as he'd turned around the corner and out of sight, his call echoed throughout the small, now-empty alley. "And don't think you're getting any of my help without paying me back!"


End file.
